Confession
by Airhead259
Summary: Oneshot, AU. Sakura promises to reveal her feelings to the one she loves most. And so, a somewhat ordinary day leads to some surprising revelations and...awkward situations.


_I know this fic is INCREDIBLY cliched, but I just felt the need to type it up, since the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Also, I have multiple issues with it, but I won't bother to elaborate. _

_Notes on language are at the bottom of the fic, as reference for readers new to the fandom :3 Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the series. Except the random little OC in there, but he doesn't really count. :P_

* * *

Confession

"Syaoran-kun!"

At the sound of his name, the amber-eyed boy turned around to see his best friend running towards him, a large smile on her face. He smiled back and stopped walking so that she could catch up to him.

Once she reached him, she doubled over, panting heavily in an attempt to catch her breath. _'That's what I get for waking up 15 minutes late, as usual…'_ she thought, mentally reprimanding herself. After regaining her breath, she looked up at Syaoran.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're late," he stated plainly.

She grinned sheepishly and stood upright. "Gomen…you know how Toya nii-san can be in the morning. I was already late and he started yelling at me and called me a kaijuu again…"

She began to fume. Syaoran just watched her ramble on, amused. Over the years of knowing Sakura, he had gotten used to her constant lateness and her hatred for her brother's nickname. Initially, these quirks had gotten on his nerves to the point of being annoying, but he eventually learned to live with them. Whenever the subject was brought up, he would shrug, say, "It's a Sakura thing" and walk off casually.

At this point, the girl noticed that she had been rambling. Seeing the dazed look on her friend's face, she cleared her throat, jolting him out of his thoughts. An apologetic Sakura met his eyes, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun…I guess I got carried away again…"

He chuckled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair affectionately. She squealed and tried to push his hand away. Then, she looked up to see him grinning faintly.

"Come on – let's get to school before you ruin my perfect attendance record."

/

As soon as the lunch bell rang, the students eagerly filed out of their classrooms and towards the outdoor cafeteria. Sakura followed the crowd outside; finally glad to have a break from her studies.

'_I can't wait to tell Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan that I ACTUALLY got a question right in Math today!' _she thought enthusiastically. Her best friends knew how bad she was at Math and they would probably be happy for her, knowing she was finally getting better at her least favourite subject.

She saw them sitting at a distant table and waved, grinning happily. They waved back and she began to make her way towards them. Suddenly, a boy from her class stepped in front of her, causing her to stumble. She regained her balance quickly, however, and smiled at him.

"Hi Akio-kun! Do you need something?"

He blushed and looked at his feet. "U-um…Sakura-chan…I w-was wondering if I could…talk to y-you…in private?"

She tilted her head. "Hoe?"

"J-just for a minute! It won't take long!"

She thought for a moment before responding. "Sure, I'll just tell my friends first."

He nodded and she walked over to their table. Syaoran and Tomoyo had already noticed what was going on, but decided to let her figure it out for herself. Before Sakura could open her mouth, they both grinned at her and said, "Go ahead."

"Okay!" she replied and was about to turn away, when Syaoran suddenly stood up and caught her wrist. He leaned forward slightly.

"Be careful," he whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly and he let go of her hand. Offering her friends a small wave, she walked off with Akio.

Syaoran sat down and began to pick at his lunch. Tomoyo turned to him, smiling sadly.

"You didn't want her to go, did you Li-kun?"

"Not really. But she wanted to, so I'm okay with that."

The dark haired girl shook her head lightly. _'If only you knew…'_

_/_

The bell rang again, signalling the end of lunch, but Sakura and Akio continued to walk. She looked up at him, confused.

"Um, Akio-kun, lunch is over. Shouldn't we get back to class?"

He gulped. "Just a little further. I promise I won't get you into trouble."

She shrugged lightly and they continued to walk until they reached a small patch of grass near the front of the school. It was still on-campus and surrounded by trees, which reassured Sakura a little bit. Akio walked in front of her and took her hands in his, earning a gasp from her.

"Sakura-chan, I-I've always liked you. Ever since we met, you've been so nice to me. A-and I think you're…really pretty. So…um…will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened. She pulled her hands away gently and took a deep breath.

"I'm flattered, Akio-kun. Really! But…I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you…"

Akio stared at his feet. "Oh…is there s-someone else?"

She blushed. "Sort of…" she muttered. "I haven't told him yet, though."

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for wasting your time like that. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course! And I don't mind," she said, holding out her hand. He smiled and shook it, then walked away. She turned around and suddenly found herself face-to-face with Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?"

He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just…I was worried about you. So I followed you guys here."

She gasped. "You mean…you heard the whole thing?" Syaoran nodded solemnly.

"Why do you always do this, Sakura-chan? I've seen you turn down so many guys because there's 'someone else', but how do you know he feels the same way if you haven't even told him yet?"

Sakura sighed. "I want to tell him…so badly…but I'm scared. I don't want him to hate me…"

He lowered his head to meet her emerald gaze. "No one could ever hate you. You're the most likeable girl in school! I'm sure if you just tell him, he'll understand your feelings."

"Okay," she began, a determined expression overcoming her features. "I'll tell him after the inter-school baseball match this weekend."

Syaoran smiled. "Promise?" he asked, holding out his hand. She grinned childishly and wrapped her pinky finger around his.

"I promise."

/

Friday seemed to come almost all too soon for Sakura. She glanced at her watch nervously as she sat in the stands, waiting for the match to start.

'_I know he told me not to worry…but what would he have said if he knew that I've liked HIM all along? And I have to tell him today, too! This is such a mess…"_

The Seijuu High baseball team walked onto the field, causing the crowd to erupt into a roar of applause. She clutched the bag in her hands and scanned the group for Syaoran until she saw him. He was wearing a baseball cap and waving at the audience, which resulted in a collective scream from his 'fan club'. She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

'_Go get 'em, Syaoran-kun!' _

_/_

A few hours later, the match was over. It was an easy win for Seijuu, since they had Syaoran as their star pitcher. The team had retreated to their locker room to change and Sakura soon found herself standing outside the door. She gulped and took a deep breath to calm herself, then knocked on the door.

"Hey everyone – I have cookies!"

Almost immediately, the door flew open and Sakura was pulled inside by a group of starved boys. They attacked the tray in her hands and she couldn't help but giggle as she watched them fight over her treats.

"Wow, these are delicious!"

"Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, you're the best!"

She smiled at all of them and craned her neck, trying to look for Syaoran. She spotted him away from the crowd and slowly began to make her way towards him. As soon as she stepped out of the mob, she felt his gaze on her. She walked up to him slowly, not once breaking eye contact as she finally stood a few feet away from his tall frame.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried not to show how nervous she was in front of him. Through some miracle, he didn't notice and continued to watch her.

"Um," she began hesitantly. "I told you that I would confess my feelings to the person I like after the match."

He nodded. "Did you tell him yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. But I'm going to."

Syaoran looked around. "Is that why you're here? Is he in this room?"

She swallowed and stared deep into his eyes. "Yes," was all she could muster.

"Where is he?" he asked calmly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"He's right in front of me." His eyes widened and he stared at her, unable to speak as her words registered in his mind.

'_It's now or never…' _she told herself, and with that though in mind, she began her confession, watching her feet as she spoke.

"I like you, Syaoran-kun. In fact, I've liked you for a really long time now, but I never realised how deep my feelings really were. I know this is cliché, but…since we became friends, you were always the only one to understand my feelings. You helped me through the toughest times, like when I lost my mother, or when I fell off the slide at the park…" She laughed slightly at the memory. "You took care of me and you're the best friend I could ever ask for. And that's why I've found myself…falling in love with you."

She looked up at him shyly. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. So…can we still be friends?" Syaoran's expression was unreadable. They stood there in silence for a few long moments, until he finally replied:

"No."

Sakura's eyes widened, having not expected such a blunt rejection from her best friend. Tears welled up in her eyes and she made an effort to blink them away, but they would not stop. To her surprise, however, he stepped forward and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"We can't be friends. Not after this." And with that, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She froze.

'_W-what? He's kissing me! My best friend is kissing me! This…it doesn't make sense! Didn't he just reject me?'_ Her mind protested, but she chose to ignore it and slowly closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

He pulled away after a few moments and watched as her eyelids fluttered open. Her emerald eyes widened in confusion as she looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"What…how…why?" she stuttered, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Syaoran simply leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I've loved you for the longest time…Sakura."

She stood still, taking in his confession, before breaking out into a huge grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her back, running his fingers through her short hair. Then, he chuckled softly.

Sakura pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing…it's just…I never thought that we'd confess our feelings for each other in a _boy's locker room_."

She gasped and looked around, suddenly remembering where they were. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she saw the entire Seijuu High baseball team watching them intently. They were all grinning, having known about their teammate's feelings for a long time. One-by-one, they walked past him, some of them stopping to clap him on the back or pat his shoulder. Embarrassed, he grinned at them as they left the room. He then turned back to his new girlfriend and shrugged.

"Looks like we aren't so clichéd after all," he stated with a smirk. Sakura just laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

_Gomen - sorry_

_Nii-san - (older) brother_

_Kaijuu - monster_

_Please R&R (:_


End file.
